Asato Ichijo
Asato Ichijo (一条麻遠, Ichijō Asatō) was Takuma's grandfather and head of the Vampire Council and was known as Ichio. Character concept Name *''Ichijo'' can mean a "ray" or "streak". Asa ''means "hemp" or "flax" and ''tou means "far off" *His nickname Ichiou ''is a combination of ''ichi ''or "one" and ''ou which can be used as an honorific when referring to an older man. Personality Though appearing to be a cold and cruel man, he showed some concern for his grandson Takuma, and said that he had wanted Takuma to be his successor in the Council. He also expressed intense dislike for the purebloods, due to fear of their power over other vampires. His age and demeanor brings fear to many other vampires. His taste in women is classy yet mischievious.Official fanbook Appearance Asato Ichijo has the same coloured hair as his grandson Takuma Ichijo, pale blonde. But rather than having green eyes, his are Icy blue. Asato is said to be very old, but has the appearance of a man in his 40s. Background He was the head of the most distinguished clan of aristocrats and one of the oldest vampires on the council. Asato made the Ichijo Group so large that today all human business transactions involve his companyVampire Knight Manga, Chapter 11. He wanted to become Kaname's guardian after the death of Kaname's parents, but Kaname did not accept. He has allowed Takuma to attend Cross Academy for the purpose of spying on Kaname. Plot Summary Ichio visits the school to warn Takuma about his involvement with Kaname, warning him that Kaname threatens the regime of the council. Kaname and the other vampires pay their respects to Ichio. Ichio is later revealed to be involved with the president of the hunter association. He invited Takuma to meet with the Shiki who has been taken control by Rido Kuran refering to him as the real ruler of the vampires. After Kaname's destruction, he faces Kaname and reveals he knows that Kaname is one of the ancestors. Ichio declares that he believed everything he did was right and claims that Kaname is the one at fault, before he can elaborate, Takuma interrupts them and says that he does not believe the ends justify the means and decides to end it for both of them and kills his grandfather. Relationships Takuma Ichijo Takuma Ichijo was his grandson and he intended to pass down the Senior Council to him once he passes away. He attempts to make Takuma spy on Kaname but the latter does not wish to do anything bad to his friend. In the wake of Rido's attack on Cross Academy, his grandson approaches him, siding with Kaname and ultimately kills him. Kaname Kuran Kaname Kuran was under his care ever since his parents died. He wants to become Kaname's ward but the former refuses the offer. He is against the idea of Kaname's existence and the power he can wield over the rest of the vampire society. Powers Like all aristocratic vampires, Asato has healing powers and ages slowly. It is not known in detail what his specific aristocrat powers are. Trivia * There has been many discussions about whether Kaname became his ward or not, as Kaname has been seen driving along with Takuma in what appears to be an Ichijo car, as well as stating that he had to escape from his guards and that he is kept under very hard restrictions, making some believe that the rejection Ichiou mentions was overheard, or that he means after some time as his ward. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Villain Category:Vampire Category:Aristocrat Category:Male character Category:Minor character